Time Nomad
Time Nomad= |-|Lam= |-|Yam= |-|Om= Summary The Nomad is the mysterious protagonist of Middens. After the destruction of his home culture, he fled to the Rift, where he met Genie, a talkative gun. The gun convinces him that the Rift must be cleaned of some of its inhabitants to save it. Design-wise, The Nomad serves as the proxy for the player, as his outfit is a collage of many different cultures, symbolizing how the player can come from any culture. Towards the end of the game, The Nomad must commit suicide to enter the afterlife, where he must fight a series of major beasts, and is then betrayed by Genie, leading to a climactic battle. In the true end, Genie is defeated and The Nomad is given a second chance at life. In Gingiva, he makes an appearance at the end of the game, getting on the bus with Gingiva, with a heart appearing over both of them, implying that the two fall in love. He also makes a few prior NPC appearances as well, but he cannot be interacted with, as he will walk off of the screen upon sighting. In Where They Cremate the Roadkill, the Nomad makes a few very brief cameos; towards the beginning of the game, prior to entering the apartment complexes, a certain path will lead the player to a building with a bunch of wanted posters on them, each baring a faint picture of the nomad. Alongside Gingiva, he also appears in the form of a plush on the bed in Takamon's house. Lastly, the Nomad's helmet is an equippable item that Coolie obtains after defeating his step-self. Powers and Stats Tier: Unknown '''physically. '''Low 2-C via magic and with Genie Name: The Nomad, Time Nomad Origin: Middens Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Likely Human Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Summoning, Magic, Healing, Mind Manipulation (Via Psyche) and Resistance to it, Speed Amplification (Via Dart), Summoning, Chi Manipulation, Om grants him access to Extended Healing, Resurrection, Status Effect Negation (Via Remedy), Statistics Amplification (Via Occlude and Whelm), Water Manipulation (Via Deluge, Heavy Deluge, and Mass Deluge), Yam grants him access to Lightning Manipulation/Storm Creation (Via Peal, Heavy Peal, and Mass Peal), Status Effect Inducement (Via Lichen, Stupify, Palsy, and their mass variants), and Power Nullification (Via Muffle), Lam grants him access to Fire Manipulation (Via Incendia, Heavy Incendia, and Mass Incendia), Light Manipulation (Via Spotlight and Dilate), Statistics Amplification (Via Dart and Agro, which increase Speed and Strength respectively), and Powerup Nullification (Via Rewind), Genie Grants him access to Explosion Manipulation (Via Powder Keg) Attack Potency: Unknown '''physically (Never shown physically contending, presumably a normal human from a relatively normal universe compared to that which are contained in The Rift). '''Universe level+ with magic and with Genie (Fought Genie at the end of the game, can defeat Quiddity, who stated that he could transcend space and time, Genie's bullets are capable of killing Coolie, who could destroy an egg containing 10,000 unseparated parallel worlds) Speed: FTL (On par with beings capable of dodging light-based attacks from Lam, can keep up the Gene Player who can effortlessly escape a black hole) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Unknown Durability: Universe level+ (Can tank bullets from Genie in the afterlife) Stamina: Very high Range: Several meters Standard Equipment: Genie, Grenades, Vermis Worms Intelligence: Likely above average Weaknesses: None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: Nomad's Savvies: *'Heal: '''Heals damage done to The Nomad. *'Psych: Attacks the target's mind. *'Dart: '''Increases The Nomad's speed. *'Powder Keg: 'A high-powered, concentrated explosion. Requires Genie to be used. *'Rift: 'Magic attack that does neutral damage. Appears to be darkness-based, judging by its animation, but could also be a form of spatial manipulation, assuming its name refers to the creation of rifts in space and time. *'Grenade: 'The Nomad throws a powerful grenade. This attack replaces Powder Keg during the final battle with Genie. *'Proxy: **'Yam:' Yam maifests as a dark greenish swirl of energy, with red energy and a golden eye in the center. It is the chakra point that represents The Nomad's body, and excels primarily in inflicting status effects on targets. ***'Peal:' Casts a bolt of lightning. Issues choleric damage on one target. ***'Heavy Peal: '''A more powerful variant of Peal. ***'Mass Peal: Casts a massive storm of lightning bolts that deals choleric damage to all enemies. ***'''Lichen: Poisons the target. ***'Stupify:' Renders the target unable to think properly. ***'Muffle:' Prevents the target from using special/magical techniques. ***'Palsy:' Paralyzes the target. ***'Mass Lichen: '''Poisons all targets. ***'Mass Stupify:' Applies Stupify to all targets. ***'Mass Muffle: Applies Muffle to all targets. ***'Mass Palsy: '''Paralyzes all targets. ***'Evil Eye: A melancholy glane that unnerves the target. ***'Oogle:' A melancholy oogle that unnerves the target. **'Lam:' Lam manifests as a pink ball of energy with an eye in the center. It is the chakra point that represents The Nomad's feet, and excels primarily in offensive power. ***'Incendia:' A fire-based magic attack. Issues sanguine damage on one enemy. ***'Heavy Incendia:' A more powerful variant of Incendia. ***'Mass Incendia:' Another variant of Incendia that issues sanguine damage on all enemies. ***'Agro:' Increases the physical strength of Lam or an ally. ***'Dart:' Increases the speed of Lam or an ally. ***'Spotlight:' A light-based attack, and Lam's most powerful move. Issues great deals of supine damage on all enemies. ***'Rewind:' Negates any positive status effects that the target has set up. **'Om:' Om manifests as two longer cylindrical shapes made of light blue energy that bend to meet in the center, forming an 'X' shape with a purple eye in the middle. It is the chakra point that represents The Nomad's head. ***'Heal:' Om can heal any damage done to itself or its allies. It can focus its healing on one party member or heal the entire party at once. ***'Remedy:' Negates any negative status effects such as poison, paralysis, or decreased stats. ***'Raise:' Revives an ally. ***'Deluge:' A water based magic attack. Issues melancholy damage on a single target. ***'Heavy Deluge:' A more powerful variant of Deluge. ***'Mass Deluge:' Another variant of Deluge that does the damage to all enemies at once. ***'Occlude:' Increases the defenses of either Om or an ally. Gallery Middens.png|Official artwork of the Nomad fighting Final Genie by Shaina Nordlund Nomad and Gingiva on bed.PNG|The Nomad sitting on a bed with Gingiva in Where They Cremate the Roadkill, both in plushy form PC Computer - Gingiva - Time Nomad.png|Sprite sheet of the Time Nomad used in Gingiva Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:John Clowder Category:Game Characters Category:Mysterious Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Healers Category:Middens Category:RPG Maker Category:Summoners Category:Gun Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Mind Users Category:Fire Users Category:Water Users Category:Poison Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Chi Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Weather Users Category:Unknown Tier Category:Tier 2 Category:Silent Characters